pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Nicolas493
He blanqueado mi pagina de discusion. Para ver los antiguos mensajes vayan aqui o aqui :D Por favor dejen los mensajes EN ESTA PAGINA Y NO EN LA ANTIGUA Yupi Tu Aipom a evolucionado, enhorabuena Archivo:424_AMBIPOM.png Archivo:Ambipom_i.gif Ultimate Diamantino 11:57 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Hoooooooooooooooolaaa HOLA,SOY CARLOSSNIVY, GRACIAS POR RECORDARME LO DE MONZORO. YA ESTÁ TODO SOLUCIONADO. MUCHAS GRACIAS ADIOS. 'Hola' Me dejarias que Jake participara en AX aunque ya tienes un personaje El chico X holaaa oye queria proponerte un crossover entre rl y gap, si aceptas seria algo asi: Primero estarian los de rl paseando cuando aparece el team roket y monejic les dice que le lanzen una bomba a los heroes asi lo hacen pero en vez de matarlos les llevan a sinnoh alli conozen a Zap y los demas y.... bueno luego termino estoy sin inspiracion.... FlygonArchivo:Cara de Flygon.pngSamurottArchivo:Cara de Daikenki.pngGliscor Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png y lucarioArchivo:Cara de Lucario.png 12:17 12 abr 2011 (UTC) C: Oye, ¿Porque ya no aparece tanto Anelisse? Me encantaba, era tan tierna c: Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 20:24 13 abr 2011 (UTC) tengo una duda xd ya que platino a la carga y otros usuarios que han echo tipos pero estan ausentes o se fueron esos tipos son de uso libre?El miedo te hace humano..... ....A la hora del patio todo por no ser como todos 20:08 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Amigouss Oye nico eres MUY buena onda por que no somos amigos Poke-sabio hola soy aphrodit un amigo de vulkan99, solo queria pedirte que me enseñaras a hacer artworks y sprites cono los tuyos porque cuando vulkana me enseña no me entero..... porfavor Byron Love Manda!! 12:08 19 abr 2011 (UTC)thumb|una prueba de mi talento artistico (Horrible) Hola Nicolás493 Hola, me llamo Jennie y te queria preguntar una cosa, puedes borrar mi articulo de la Worion Dex porfavor? A, quieres ser mi amigo, si aceptas ponme a Togepi y a Staryu. Cuales te pongo a ti? Porfavor borra los artículos cuando puedas... Chauu!! Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif ¡Mira mi pagina de usuario! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png Dejame los mensajes que quieras Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png ¡Mira mi Dex! Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif Categoría:Firmas 10:02 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Una cosita No pasa nada pero yo me estaba inscribiendo a esto del equipo azuliza y cuando acacabe tu lo habias editado reservandolo no pasa nada pero solo te lo queria decir recuerda no pasa nada no es la primera vez que me pas PD:esto no es una protesta solo te lo queria decir Es que me siento aburido y quiero llegar a las mil ediciones que solo voy a la mitad chao PDD:Perdon por las molestias cen compensacion te reagalo a:Archivo:Mudkip_Tipo_planta.png El chico X Hola nico, soy Jennie, te querria preguntar si puedo usar el tipo Hechizo... Bueno contestame cuando puedas... =D Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif ¡Mira mi pagina de usuario! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png Dejame los mensajes que quieras Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png ¡Mira mi Dex! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png ¡y mira de donde provienen sus fakémon! Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif ¡Y pidanme lo que quieran! Archivo:Azurill_mini.gif 20:07 7 may 2011 (UTC) Shasta descuido Dile a Shasta que no se olvide del Foro de los Usuarios, lo voy a hacer yo esta vez Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:43 8 may 2011 (UTC) Ya Pero lo que le digo es que lo haga un Viernes o un Sabado no el Domingo "aqui es domingo" PD: Sabias que en el anime nunca se menciona a Dios!! pero en un epi se menciona a Noe? que raro, igual hacen un pokemon llamado Noe jajajajjaja Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:35 8 may 2011 (UTC) Hey puedo... Antes que nada Hola ahora ¿Puedo usar esta Imagen?(Te pido si puedo usarla pues esta echa a base del sprite de anelisse):Archivo:Max_Sprite.pngArchivo:Dog_Max_MM.png si no puedo usarlas dime ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes algo que decir?~ Me prestas... Lamento molestarte...pero ¿me podrias prestar a Pollit para la Región X? (PD:Solo a Pollit no sus evos) ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes algo que decir?~ Hola Me aburro asi que ten Archivo:Minun_VS.gif Es un regalo de amistad Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:33 13 may 2011 (UTC) He... Consegui reconstruir a Jake mira Archivo:Sprite_Jake.png PD:Tambien lae puse sombra El chico X﻿ ... ...me gustaría que por favor cambies lo de que a Eva le disgustan los pokemon perro,puesto que hay dos pokemon perro en el equipo y causaría descofianza en el equipo. P.D.:Tampoco pongas que le disgustan los pokemon gatos porque hay una skitty en el equipo. P.D.D.:Elige un legendario(que no sea cresselia,suicune y arceus) Archivo:Poochyena_icon.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Dark,Moon,Light']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Apachurrale Starp!']]Archivo:UMBREON_I.gif[[Tienda de regalos de Pokefanon|'Comprame cosas :3']] 00:20 15 may 2011 (UTC) Bueno Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, pero me a venido una alegria mayor cuando dijiste era un gran amigo de todos modos un mes se pasa volando Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 11:29 15 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias por dejarme usarlo, una cosa ultimamente estoy un poco inactiva por que el internet no me va muy bien pero intentare editar lo que pueda... --Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif Quien Soy! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png Habla conmigo! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png Enterate de las novedades de mi saga & dex! Archivo:Azurill_mini.gif 18:00 15 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Soy Ale, quisiera discutir la administrasión de Ultimate,veo que se la quitaste y decias que las reglas son las reglas, pero yo vi que cumplia todas las reglas... ConstestameArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.png¡¡¡El Riolu especial!!!Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 18:15 17 may 2011 (UTC) ... Yo creia que se contaba tambien Enero, pero bueno, cuando sea ese dia dejame hacerle administrador...Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.png¡¡¡El Riolu especial!!!Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 17:25 19 may 2011 (UTC) Pues me he ido y en todo ese tiempo veo que... Mi página sigue bloqueada a pesar de haberle rogado a Plato que la desbloqueara,y como se que eres admin y yo lo era antes,no pido que me devuelvas los poderes de admin solo que desbloquees mi pagina,estoy deseperado por hacerle unos cambios--Mew doctorDime lo que sea 19:21 21 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias Bueno ps que mal,la Wikia se ha vuelto un caos,y yo ni me entere,bueno ojala y se sigan uniendo más personas,y porque Platino se ha ido para siempre?--Mew doctorDime lo que sea 19:32 21 may 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Enhorabuena por terminar la dex, ten un regalo Archivo:Pikachu_icon_cara.gif Tu propio Pikachu torpon Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:03 24 may 2011 (UTC) porfa amigo lee todo el mensaje este tengo una amiga ke es fanática de justin beaber (no se ke le gustará de el) y me pidio ayuda para ganar un premio o algo así de el. Y necesita mucho votos, por nuestra amistad en la wiki ¿podrías decirle a los demas ke voten por ella en esta votación?: http://apps.facebook.com/easypromos/voteme/6154/613125080 estaria muy agradecido si lo hicieran, aunke a mi no me gusta justin pero igual porfavor. Y no importa ke a ustedes tampoco les guste, es solo para ke se gane un premio. Bueno eso es todo. Aaaa y si no me he metido eske no tengo mucho tiempo =/. Recuerda votar porfa http://apps.facebook.com/easypromos/voteme/6154/613125080 adios :D Firma:NaxoLucario he vuelto para todos los ke me daban por muerto 03:29 25 may 2011 (UTC) Vaya... Que pasa Nico?, mucho miedo de que los user de 8 se traumen con esto C:?, siempre borras cualquier cosa para que no se den cuenta tus subditos, pero fijate nada más que era simplemente un alago a todos vosotros =D! lo siento iba a ponerte a mudkip.... Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 21:58 27 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy nuevo y vi que eres administrador y quería que me digas algunas cosa... *Como pongo imagnes para que salgan sin el cuadro *Como hago artworks de fakemon? es solo eso. respondeme si quieres no quiero molestarte Sparrow, el rey de los 7 mares 22:05 27 may 2011 (UTC) Una ayudita!! Como quieres mejorar tu sprites, te dono uno de mis favoritos: Notela Notela nuevo Eres libre de usarlo. Están hechos semiamano (la mitad hecha a mano ya es un progreso n.n) No es molestia y espero que te guste. ¡Ah! respondeme por favoooor. Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 01:29 28 may 2011 (UTC) Yo creo Que Ultimate ya puede ser Administrador ya han pasado 5 meses Enero, Febrero, Marzo, Abril y Mayo. Tu dices, pero yo le hago...Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 21:29 28 may 2011 (UTC) undkay Mira hize un nuevo Archivo:Undkay new.png Si no quieres usarlo... no pasa na a por cierto, este no es el regalo XDArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 21:56 28 may 2011 (UTC) Deprisa Si te apuntas ya en las PokeOlimpiadas/2011 podras formar equipo con Ale´S Riolu y JoseLJL que les falta uno Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:56 29 may 2011 (UTC) C: Gracias por decirle que me ponga al dios de los Pokémon. Enserio,Magikarp me encanta Lado amarillo patito,mola un monton~~ 02:31 30 may 2011 (UTC) pues retira mi puesto o dile a diamantino ~ Archivo:Darkrai_icon.gifDarkrai VsCresseliaArchivo:Cresselia_icon.gif 01:30 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues Esperad a que se apunte otro de todos modos quedan 24 puestos creo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:24 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Enhorabuena!!! Has recibido una Archivo:Pase_TSS.png Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 11:48 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Oh por los rayos de mi abuela Has descubierto mi identidad secreta,así que volvere c: Una imagen y PIUM se va Mensaje Te dejo un mensaje de parte de pika es que borres todas las caras que qedaron en el usuario hperpikachuchu todas sin exepcion por que son de ellas ahh y que borres esta http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Cara_de_zoroarkinterrogante.png por estar basada en la suya el maestro de los gallade 23:20 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Tu tambien Sabias que Señor (a) X era Pili, yo me di cuenta cuando dijo "Holi" Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 23:41 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye Puedes comentar en la saga de Darkrai en vez que corregir, me costo buscar la informacion de Darhrai Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:18 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Etto... Podría usar el tipo hechizo?? Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 16:13 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola, oye Pika dice que te apures a Reemplazar las caras...que si pasan de hoy tendras que borrarlas todas... Por cierto...me gustaron los sprites de notela que hizo alux...cambia los de su articulo D: me gusta ese fake ~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|''So collectable]],[[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda| why not collect them all?]]~''' 18:00 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Pika te manda a decir: "Si, estas: http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Hiperpikachuchu" ~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|''So collectable]],[[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda| why not collect them all?]]~''' 18:55 4 jun 2011 (UTC) emmm...dice pika que vengas al xat, que no es para insultar ni nada, que solo quiere hablar... Link: http://xat.com/creadoresfakemon ~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|''So collectable]],[[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda| why not collect them all?]]~''' 22:57 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye Porque piensas que deberia ser menos Scooby? De todos modos solo es una parte y asi se muestra que es una parodia PD: En la segunda apareces Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:21 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Toma Me suelo aburrir sabes :Archivo:Paragloin_MM.png El chico X Toma Mira hice a paragloin :D Archivo:Paragloin by Ale's Riolu.pngArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:16 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Toma Ya hize tu premio ¡Mira! Archivo:Por ganar el Spotlight de la wiki para Nicolas493 de Ale's Riolu.png--Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:36 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues Si elijes el huevo: Pongo en tu equipo un huevo y pongo que lo obtuviste en el gimnasio Si elijes evolucion: Pongo en tu equipo que evoluciono en el gimnasio y a partir de entonces en los combates que edito en vez de poner un Totodile pondre un Croconaw Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:14 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Pero #Solo puedes elejir un premio #Del huevo a la fuerza debe salir un Mawile Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:12 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues Para entrar necesitas dos pokemon, en tu caso Phanpy y Totodile, luego cuando venzas puedes elejir entre tres premios: #Puedes recibir un huevo de Mawile que se abrira en el 2ºgimnasio #Puedes elejir un pokemon entre Shieldon, Beldum, Aron o Magnemite #Uno de tus pokemon evolucionan PD: Solo puedes elejir una de las tres Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:26 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Etto... Te importa si te cambio el chimchar por un Turtwig? es que Red ya lo eligio... P.D: se te olvidó el overworld en la ficha... pero yo te hare el overworld ._. Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 22:49 9 jun 2011 (UTC) *_* Te inportaria hacer la caraMM de J (creo que es uno de tus fakemon) me gustaria ponerlo como pokemon adelantado de Henry, ya que te falta uno en tu equipo, sino escoje a otro fakemon tuyo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:35 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Puedes Hacerlo tu, esque yo hiba a actualizar la portada y se cebro toda la estructura :SArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 17:52 14 jun 2011 (UTC) holaa Archivo:20100101154747!Sonic_standing.gifhola soy sonic alex si quieres ser mi amigo ponme a sonic por fael amigo de sonic 16:11 15 jun 2011 (UTC)Archivo:20100101154747!Sonic_standing.gif hola Hola quiers ser mi amigoalex galletael mejor XD 16:22 15 jun 2011 (UTC) te hiz sprite de cetentam? era asi no?Archivo:Cetentam.png No me salio muy bien, pero algo es algo--Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 13:57 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Ah No lo sabía, pues si quieres subirlo de nivel vale, pero no sé cómo se hace Podrias En la pagina Black (personaje) he puesto un cuadro de personaje pero no se ve el arteork, se la puedes poner? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:16 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye Lee y comenta en: La Guerra de los Mundos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:48 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Kyogre y otros Ya lo sé, pero no sé hacerlo _____________________ No fue buena idea Hola Quiero proponerte algo, la portada de la wiki es de color azul podriamos cammbialo por el color verde que es el color de la wiki ?Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 17:20 18 jun 2011 (UTC) D: puedes hacerlo tu, esque cada vez que edito la portada no se que le pasa, que se estropea :SArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 19:02 18 jun 2011 (UTC) !!! #32CD32 toma es un verde que puede quedar bien :DArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 19:41 18 jun 2011 (UTC) :D Te ha quedado guay,:D :D :DArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 20:02 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Ufff Sabes dos cosas: 1 Tenemos otra wiki enemiga: Anti pokemon wiki y 2. Estoy aburrido Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:38 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Pero Fijate: -El Equipo Pokemon-XD: Tengo que esperar a la 2ªtemp. -Pokemon Diamante: Poke658 no acaba el crossorver -LVS: Le toca a Flygonic -Tu Equipo Wiki: Flygonic creo otra version -LLP: Aun quedan 1 mes Y el youtube n ome va bien Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:15 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Kyogre y otros Pregunta rápida:te voy a poner en una historia¿qué pokémon quieres ser?(Hitmontop, Flygon, Riolu y Gyarados están cogidos) Hola Hola ¿puedo ser tu amigo? sigo tus historias desde hace tiempo.Gracias Arceus1104 06:38 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Arceus1104 06:38 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Hey Podrias comentarn en Scream? Das buenas opiniones Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:25 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola caracola pepsicola Hola Nicolas493,soy un gran fan tuyo.La verdad es que ya me has dado la bienvenida muchas veces,solo que e perdido mis cuentas en todas las ocasiones,Eres genial,sobre todo tus pokedex.Mi favorita es la de Acort,hoy mismo me la e terminado y mi pokemon inicial favorito de planta es Wandejom,el de fuego Otonix y el de agua ninguno xddddd.Eres el mejor de la wiki para mi y me parece que para todos los demas tambien,eres un gran rey de las ediciones y un buen usuario ademas me gustaria ayudarte un poco en los pokemon de RR,Que te parece El gran daniel 17:39 24 jun 2011 (UTC). Deberiamos ser amigos Hola,me llamo en wikipokefanon pokeinventos,pero prefiero Gallade_Mewtwo,Por cierto,podria mejorarte algunos colores o puedo colaborar en tu dex,porque me gusta como lo haces. Pokeinventos 21:31 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Hey Se que te descontestaste con la segunda temporada de Poke Parodias pero mira los malos que regresan son: *Bisharp *Gengar *Dr. Mime Frankestain *Golurk Franfestain *Culto de Kanto *Dusclops Te puedo confirmar que de los seis 3 mueren de forma definitiva y uno se reforma que te parece ahora? Dime tu opinion Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:16 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Es que Lo tendran, te dare un adelanto exclusivo *Antiguos: Gengar VS Bisharp parte 1 y 2 parodia de Freddy VS Jason en esta apareceran por ultima vez *Nuevos: Aparecera la Reina de las nieves Froslass,la cual hara dos apariciones y tras esto morira Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:38 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Tengo que decirte una cosa Tengo que decirte una cosa,pero esque te la quiero decir a solas,¿hay algo en este wiki para hablar a solas?O algo asi...Esque te lo tengo que decir en secreto. Lo que te queria decir No me importa no decirtelo a solas,lo que te tenia que decir,es que....¿Conoces pokeinventos.blogspot.com?Esque,por algo me llamo pokeinventos,por que yo dirijo ese blog Que tiene +de 200 visitas. Si no visitaste mi blog,puedes ver mis pokeinventos,son muy chulis. Listo Aqui esta tu pokemon. Archivo:Marioshtomp.png PD:Dime si quieres mas. PDPD:Evoluciona un pokemon en el Evolucioninator Palkiratina Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 20:22 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya Ya lo hice ¿te gusta como ha quedado? Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 11:23 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola,tu tambien puedes hacerte un blog asi,eres muy bueno haciendo fakes,podria seguirte tu pagina,y tu a la mia,asi,los que visiten podran ir de un blog a otro.Si quieres hacertelo,y no sabes como,dimelo. Como hacer un blog: Opcion rapida es la que te voi a enseñar: 1-Hazte un gmail(cuenta de google)Si ya tienes,no hagas caso a este paso. 2-Desconectate del gmail. 3-Ve a cualquier blog. 4-Arriba te pondra:Acceder y CRear un blog.Dale a crear un blog.Ahi te lo podras crear CON TU CUENTA DE GOOGLE:gmail pokeinentos.blogspot 19:34 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Hoooolaaaa :D gracias por la bienvenida y si, me he divertido mucho amigo, pero me falta mucho por aprender una pequeña pregunta ¿como hago que aparesca la taba de contenidos?. porfavor responde me urge saverlo Hey Podrias revertir lo ocurrido en Como conocí a Cresselia Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:09 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Pagina para blog Otra pagina para hacer un blog gratis es: www.hazblog.com es muy facil saber como se hace,entra y ya sabras como,te lo pone nada mas entrar. Lo malo es que al ser diferentes los dos blogs,(de tipo)No podre seguirte. pokeinentos.blogspot 12:35 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Como Se habla en el chat, escribo en un cuadro blanco pero no aparece nada Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:19 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola nico quieres ser mi amigo te dejo un regalo Archivo:258-Mudkip_andTrainer.jpgUltra Gallade 20:53 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Porfavor Quisiera pedirte que te unieras a mi wiki,porfavor.Mi wiki Palkia y otros 23:01 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Favor Podrias "mejorar" estas carasMM Archivo:Lighting.png Archivo:Lighting_(2).png Archivo:Barney_MM.png Archivo:Barney.png(Es que lo hiba a usar para el insti, son de dos usuarios pero la primera no se ve mucho y el segundo tiene mucho blanco alrededor (si amplias la imagen veras lo que te digo)) PD: Dile a Shasta que se apunte que me faltan 7 puestos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:11 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Pliiis Conectate pronto (O mañana si te viene mejor) al new chat para Butter for Two!!!! Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 19:03 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Me paso adecirte que esta invated a pokemon champion La llamaradam Azul Hola,te dare algo Te acuerdas cuando nos hicimos amigos?Te dije que te iba a mejorar sprites si podia,pues mira,te he mejorado a stail,no hace falta que lo pongas,ademas,yo lo hago porque me gusta: thumb|Mira,espero que te guste A,si,y como me gusta tanto te he hecho de mas tipos: pokeinentos.blogspot 16:55 8 jul 2011 (UTC) stail icon.png|icono de stail stail MM.PNG|Stail en mundo misterioso Stail Ranger.png|Stail en pokemon ranger Quieres participar en pokeinventos? Pues,si lo quieres hacer,dime uno de tus fakemones y lo pondre en mi blog.En el final pondre tu pagina de usuario en pokeinventos y que es tuyo,y si quieres,si has creado ya tu blog,tambien lo pondre.Si no quieres 7uno que ya has echo,si quieres,haz uno ya. Ten Archivo:Mudkip_sai.pnggracias a gente como tu, esto es mas divertido Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 21:39 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Mira El spotlight, ya que gusto mucho beangel he editado y cambie Rapuro por él 300pxArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 23:54 11 jul 2011 (UTC) ESTA EMPEQUEÑEZIDO modificar amigo puedo modificar poquito el spotligt? solo poner mi sprite Cold Phoenix 02:52 12 jul 2011 (UTC) las pretendo terminar las he echo para terminarlas cada dia are una espero que no te lo tomes a mal la lokura de latios 08:32 12 jul 2011 (UTC) tu regalo toma,aqui tienes lo que queríasArchivo:Pidgrow.pngpor cierto ¿querrías ser mi amigo?si aceptas ponme ha zekrom.la oscuridad 10:11 12 jul 2011 (UTC) ok grax ok gracias toma thumb Cold Phoenix 01:19 13 jul 2011 (UTC) te necesito a ti tambien http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Anti-usuario_anonimo ,le e dicho a tu hermano que entre y firme para detener al usuario anonimo y ahora te necesito a ti tambien,PD somos de un equipo de bondad que quiere proteger la wiki de los usuarios malos y anonimos y de otros peligros llamado el team bondad,si quieres formar parte de el dimelo en mi discusion,El gran daniel 18:06 13 jul 2011 (UTC). Eh Nico, no se si conoces Poke Parodias de terror, de Ultimate Diamantino. pues yo estoy haciendo el pasado de esa serie. Tu sales desde el primer EP. La puedes ver Aquí Laecella 12:53 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Graaaaaaaaaaaaaacias Te lo agradezco mucho,si nesecitas algo dimelo,lo que sea ,te debo un favor.Me salvaste la vida regalo:Archivo:Recolor_de_lideres_1.pngthumbIba a subirlos a Deviant Art,pero tu me salvaste la vida asi que ten.^O^ Palkia y otros 01:31 16 jul 2011 (UTC) hey puedo usar la portada como base para la de mi wiki (Mi amorfa wiki) ??? Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 09:41 16 jul 2011 (UTC) 2 COSAS 1º Vuelve a Pokemon658 administrador de mi parte que no se, cumple los requisitos 2º Puedes boquear a Pli sin que se desblouee a ella misma? Es que insulta y le llama Puta y furcia a Nefertimon en el xat y aqui Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:01 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Foro de la Wiki Bueno, pues he pensado en hacer un foro de la wiki. Aquí te dejo la conversacion del chat: * 4:11 Hermes12 # Mira, podriamos hacer un foro de la wiki # 4:04 Hermes12 En Foroactivo.com # 4:05 Hermes12 Que son gratis # 4:05 Hermes12 Ahí esta un chat (El chat box) la gente podria publicar historias # 4:05 Hermes12 O poner ahí todo organizado de su región * 4:12 Hermes12 Además de que luego esta off topic, donde se pueden poner cosas que no tengan que ver con pokemon, como: Juegos inventados, videos graciosos o interesantes, etc ¿Que te parece? Si me das permiso genial :D ¡Visita a Hermes! ¡Muchas gracias! Muchas gracias Nico. Ahora mismo empiezo a hacerle, y cuando termine, te paso el link :D ¡Visita a Hermes! ¡Foro! Aquí te dejo el foro. Faltan muchas cosas por crear, pero ya estan puestas las normas y el logo y alguna cosita más. Si puedes registrate, y te vuelvo Administrador :D Nombre Nico, cuando te registres en el foro que ya he creado, ponte de nombre de cuenta el que ya tienes puesto: Nicolas493. Grax! ¡Visita a Hermes! ya merecio la pena el esfuerzo, es desde 0 Archivo:Vs_walter_gallade.pngFly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 15:48 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Porfa Comenta en La Isla del Doctor Frankestain Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:24 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Ejem ¿Qué pasa, sois muy graciosillos? No me hace ninguna gracia, NINGUNA, que andéis modificando mis trabajos en las plantillas de países ahora que me he ido, con el trabajo que me costó terminarlas. Después, sois muy señoritingos, especialmente tú, a la hora de meterte en la otra Wiki a borrarnos una plantilla, que, qué menos que poderla usar nosotros, a cambio de las plantillas de los países, que vaya si las estáis disfrutando Estilista Iris 18:30 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Regiones Hola Nico soy Arceus1104 y me gustaria que Cartoon,Acort,Jet,RR y RL aparecieran en PEM si quieres, y entonces visitarlas.Espero que digas que si.Por cierto tambien podrian aparecer los pokemons de esas respectivas regiones si quieres.Gracias.Adios.Arceus1104 08:01 31 jul 2011 (UTC) LOL A ver si aprendemos a entender lo que leemos antes de responderle a la gente. Da gracias a que no te he pedido que las borres, porque no merecéis otra cosa. Lo que érais y lo que sois... Qué pena Estilista Iris 16:19 31 jul 2011 (UTC) si lo siento esque me dio un ataque de competititvidad perdon no lo volvere a acer Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 19:17 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Puedes... ...dejarnos así, no causaremos más problemas; sin embargo, si se presenta algun inconveniente con imágenes, artworks o esas cosas, vendremos aquí y lo solucionaremos. Puedes estar tranquilo.--''▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼'' 23:11 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues Al final he cambiado el final de los flashbacks por este: Black le envia un paquete al profesor rown donde esta la mariquita pero el profesor cree que es un broche y se lo pone, dandole mala suerte Ya esta arreglado, puedes sustituir el comentario si quieres Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:25 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hola Nico soy Arceus1104 y te queria decir que el usuario Nefertimon 234 ha creado una wiki.Es esta:Wiki Poke Magic y nos gustaria que vinieses.Gracias.Adios Pañom Me ha parecido una idea genial, un pollito con un gorro en forma de champiñón XD. Así que ten un souvenir: Pañom Espero que te guste Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 19:06 6 ago 2011 (UTC) conectat Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 22:43 7 ago 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas 1º Puedes comentar en ICE 1 (cambie el argumento) y en LVS 40? 2º Tube que bloquear a Ocinuoyevoli por llamar homofobica a Nefertimon y a otros como Frost Red, ademas de insultarkles en el xat, mira en su pagina de usuario y veras que tiene un link y todo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:56 10 ago 2011 (UTC) oie nico me preguntaba si podia acer una historia como LVS o PAU pero un poco rara por el titulo dime si lo podria usar? TITULO: Pokémon Edición FUCK YEAH se trata mas de una parodia sobre aventuras estilo estupideces dime si podria? Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 07:01 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Ya Muchos lo estabais esperando: IC 16 (Final nunca visto) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:24 11 ago 2011 (UTC) tienes razon asi que lo modificare se llamare ummm no se es k tiene q ver con el programa de friends. Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 06:47 12 ago 2011 (UTC) nico quisieras salir en mi saga con tu OC henry ? Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 20:12 12 ago 2011 (UTC) conectate Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 02:53 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Sabes Estoy en huelga para mas informacion ver el blog Galletas!!! 2: La secuela Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:50 16 ago 2011 (UTC) ya lo se nico en primero gracias por tu comprension y en segunda me molestan los articulos que solo dicen pronto y proximamente y creo q deben ser eliminados el autor de muchos de esos es alex pokemon ahora ales pokemon y me parece que por haberse trasladado a otra wiki ys no los editara pero no estaria mal decirle si los podemos borrar ya que no los a usado desde hacia mucho tiempo.bueno toma un regalin por lo de yo y xoxo cuanto la amothumb Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifKuKuKuKuArchivo:Phoenixin.gifQ rayos haces aqui Kururu?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngOur love foreverArchivo:Black_mini.pngArchivo:Sya_mini.pngArchivo:Leo_mini.pngArchivo:Rita_mini.pngmais aussi nos amisArchivo:Amor1.gifしかし、すべて私たちの愛上記常に 22:39 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Portada Podrias poner mi tienda en la portada? (si eso cuando haya tenido mas pedidos me pones si quieres) PD:No me va bian la discusion si decides que si ponlo porfavor Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 22:14 18 ago 2011 (UTC) hi ¿HaY ReVeRsOrEs AkI? ♠samugia♠ 13:45 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Baya Celeoc Hola,soy Pokeminun.¿Por que borraste mi articulo de la baya celeoc? ok yo queia que reversor era cuando tenias unas 450 o 500 ediciones y haber colaborado en la wiki ayayayay super vaca al rescatee♠ 22:41 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Ah, eso Resulta que Ataque de Kyogre la creé accidentalmente y como no sé borrarla se quedó así Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 20:43 23 ago 2011 (UTC) ¿Que te parecería si ' creasemos unas elecciones para admin?' Mira, para apuntarse a las elecciones habría que poner el nombre de usuario y hacer un discurso. En el discurso se pondría tu presentación y que pensarías hacer si fueras admin. '''Entonces, cuando todos los candidatos hayan hecho su discurso, se haría una '''encuesta '''con los nombres de todos los candidatos. Entonces, habría que votar al candidato que más te convenciese su discurso. El que más votos reciba, '''se le daría un puesto de admin. ¿Que te parece? :P Presentandosé, y contestando mensajes RR dex he visto que vas ha hacer a mewthree, yo ya tengo uno hecho que esta en mi cuenta de DA http://gray-flygon16.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4719gz y si quieres te lo doy para tu RR dex asi te ahorras un sprite y me haces publicida que me dices?? Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 15:56 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Me Alegra que no te moleste que mejore tus fakemons ^^ respecto a lo de Albercham, pronto lo mejoraré. Si eso mejoro algun fake mas Zeikaro 20:34 26 ago 2011 (UTC) NICO CONECTATE EN FACEBOOK PARA TRATAR ASUNTOS IMPORTANTES Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifYo yo y solo yoArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ''' 20:39 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas Gracias por darme la bienvenida, de momento eres el único con quien hablo porque entré en el chat y nose porque me bloquearon y me expulsaron :( Nose si hice algo mal pero creo que solo edité mi página de usuario... y dije Hola... Quizas sea un problema en el sistema aunque no se. Adiós y gracias por darme la bienvenida. PreetyPearl 20:56 26 ago 2011 (UTC) D:Por que me bloqueas NO HICE NADANikorasugei 21:39 26 ago 2011 (UTC) NICO POR QUE ME BANEASTE NICO POR QUE ME BANEASTEAleFanRiolu 21:59 26 ago 2011 (UTC) serie nico soy mirto sobre lo de pokemon deseos inolvidavles puedes borrarlo pero mental y espiritual comienza el ia 29 me lo podrias quitar de mantenimiento graciasMirto98 23:03 27 ago 2011 (UTC) vaale ,pero ¿como los cambio de categoría?Archivo:emboar osccuro.pngla oscuridadArchivo:Zekrom mini-1-.gif 14:02 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Quita el Sprite de noe y pone este:Archivo:Gemma_Sprite.png ''Archivo:Blueja_gif.gifEl Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 16:30 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Conectate o me corto las venas jeje Weva ForeverArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ' 22:51 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Q mal q tenga q ir elmo a tu casa despues de cortarme y cortarse las venas xD 'Weva ForeverArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ' 22:58 29 ago 2011 (UTC) podrias... ...borrarme la ágina:emboar oscuro 1999firmas Archivo:Emboar osccuro.png la oscuridaArchivo:Zekrom mini-1-.gif 16:14 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Flygonic Prefiero ser un "User anonimo" para no ser descubierto hasta que esto acabe. La usuaria Flygonic esta causando problemas, insultando a otros usuarios, etc... Aqui una prueba: thumbAdemas de eso, insulto creaciones de otros usuarios, hizo mas insultos, etc... Si pudiera hacer algo se lo agradeceria. Att. El usuario anonimothumb en pad donde quieres vivir en pueblo stazo o ciudad prima? 'Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 19:39 10 sep 2011 (UTC) y q importa dio solo teno mi maestro y mi novia Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 00:13 11 sep 2011 (UTC) frame|Como rayos te metiste en mi videjueo?Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 00:19 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Enhorabuena Tu personaje (Marshtomp) aparecera en Las Bolas del Dragon 3ªparte, pero un poco distinto......aparecera junto A SU VERSION NEGATIVA ademas de las de Kirlia, Vibrava, Pachirisu, Staravia, Sewaddle y Scyther. Tengo mucho que trabajar........ El Maestro del Suspense 18:10 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Favor Te acuerdas de la academia de Ultra Gallade? Pues ahora va a ser de pokemon y ya la a estrenado y todo, pero no me puedo apuntar con Pansage, como Juus16x16 se apunto como Ditto Azul, se me ocurrio reunir al Culto de Kanto y me apunte como Ditto Amarillo, podrias apuntarte como Ditto Violeta o Marron? Se que no te caen bien los ditto porque no paran de aparecer pero seria guay, seriamos los rivales de los protas. Para apuntarte solo ponlo en los comentarios de LAM 1 El Maestro del Suspense 21:34 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Has metido la pata Pues no soy yo, sino Hermes 12, incluso confeso, mas el tambien fue el de otros blogs aunque hubo uno y tambien dos que fue Little Yoshi, quien lo confeso (intentando que rime) Asi que eso, que no soy yo, es Hermes 12, cometiste un error (intentando que rime) El Maestro del Suspense 21:48 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Robo de mis trabajos Buenas, Soy RayLaeAlfori de Deviantart (http://raylaealfori.deviantart.com) y venía para deciros que el usuario Zeikaro de esta Wikia ha robado y posteado sin permiso mis diseños de los monstruos y Fakemons Beaweed, Phantancer y Flaresnow. También debo decir que dicho usuario se está haciendo pasar por un conocido mío de Deviantart (http://zeikaro.deviantart.com), con quien ya he hablado y que se ha quedado muy extrañado y herido al saber que alguien de esta wikia estaba usando su nick. Espero que podáis borrar esos contenidos y banear al usuario en cuestión tan pronto como sea posible. Ha causado ya algunos problemas. Saludos y gracias por la atención. 3 cosas #Yo no active la opcion de "comentarios en los articulos" #Yo me referia a que ellos son los "editores sin registrar" de los blogs porque crei que me decias que creias que era yo #Los Ditto solo son rivales, las Poke Parodias son como un universo alternativo en el que son asesinos pero aqui solo son rivales (aunque dicen EXTERMINAR solo para asustar) pero si no quieres no pasa nada no estas obligado El Maestro del Suspense 10:44 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Nico! Soy Alux y te agradezco que Nagraid no lo borraste y ahora no tiene lugar en Aluza... ¡Pero ya si! Te he hecho un mapa nuevo de Nagraid que está comunicado con Ijafja por tierra, no por rutas. Mira: Nagraid Al norte estaría Ijafja. ¿Te gusta? Entonces... ¿vuelves a Aluza? Espero respuesta Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 17:21 13 sep 2011 (UTC) :D Ya solo nos falta uno para los cuatro nombre el que quieras y habilidad la que quieras, por cierto como se llamaba la preevolucion de Bisharp? Contestame en el blog Galletas!!! 2 El Maestro del Suspense 21:21 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Por supuesto Siguen siendo los mismos, pero creo que he añadido mas cosas de la cuenta. Mira tu el mapa y si hay algo más pues mejor y si se me ha pasado algo lo siento u.u Ahora subo la imagen con Nagraid en el continente. Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 22:28 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Mi version de la historia Bueno, solo quiero que escuchen mi version de la historia... Bloquee a CrazyP porque ya no podia ser mas administradora debido a que Basura Volcanica habia roto el trato en el blog de Explosion11 y se puso de administradora como 10000000 veces pero yo siempre la revertia ya que no podia serlo mas, y llego un momento en el que decidi bloquearla por no entender esto. Sin embargo, me dijeron que Basura Volcanica dijo esto para calmar una pelea, y yo lo entendi, renove el trato y hable con CrazyP y le dije que podia ser administradora de nuevo, sin embargo aun no me han desloqueado. Pues cada quien cree lo que quiere y alla ustedes si se sienten "manipulados" o no. Saludos --Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:20 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Nico Ya estas desbloqueado, hace como 1 hora ._.▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼ 23:26 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Ayudante Me gustaria ayudarte con el Noticiario Poke-Noti. Mi compu es rápida así que puedo ayudarte con algunas cosas. Archivo:Tepig NB.png¡El editor mas divertido!Dejame un mensajeArchivo:Cyndaquil NB.png 21:39 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Hey Mira, en mi serie Pokemon Gijinka Teselia solo se admiten pokes de Teselia, asi que tienes que cambiar los pokes de Henry. Archivo:Tepig NB.png¡El editor mas divertido!Dejame un mensajeArchivo:Cyndaquil NB.png 00:37 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Nescesito los demas sprites de Henry para hoy. Archivo:Tepig NB.png¡El editor mas divertido!Dejame un mensajeArchivo:Cyndaquil NB.png 16:15 19 sep 2011 (UTC) pero regreso Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 23:26 29 sep 2011 (UTC) *facepalm* no,alex regreso :D Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 23:34 29 sep 2011 (UTC) No se... si lo recuerdes pero el dia que te pedi hacerme admin me dijiste que no se podia por q no tenia suficientes ediciones ni meses, pero me dijiste que si llegaba a las 1800 ediciones me harias admin y eh aqui mis ediciones. Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 22:39 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Tengo estos: #Acucha #Bishure #Sublange Dex #Pokémon la Aventura del Destino #Pokémon Thieves of Peace (la comparto con mi hermano) #PAD001 #Hermanos Sinister #Pokémon XD Misadventures #Benglare #Phoenix (CM) #Phoenix (PAD) #Movimientos de PAD #Centro Comercial de Ciudad Pokefanon #Torneo: Pokémon Rumble Battle Revolution #Friends y...este...tambien te compre una patata *le da una zanahoria* Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 02:06 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Podrias... Crear la Plantilla:Keronense en KF? mas o menos como la plantilla de personaje pero que tenga los siguiente: *Nombre *Nombre Japones *Imagen *Genero *Rango *Tropa *Nombre de juego de palabras *Nacimiento *Alias Si pudieras te lo agradeceria Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 21:09 10 oct 2011 (UTC) lo siento ya lo he puesto en el blog, la de la pag borrala Archivo:Mewto armado.pngLa armadura nunca se rompeArchivo:Mewto armado.png 18:00 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Pues...SOLO MIRA¡ Entra a mi creacion,a wiki fuerza y a pokeparaiso wiki,te dejo el link de mi nueva creacion y que hagas muchos articulos xD.Elglaceoncreciente. 17:30 17 oct 2011 (UTC)PD. http://es.antiantipokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki%20Anti%20anti-pokemon?wiki-welcome=1 Muchas gracias!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias,me has enseñado como poner el fondo transparente,toma: Archivo:Servaquil.pngEspero que te guste aunque me ha salido fatal TT_TT P.D¿quieres ser mi amigo? si es asi ponme a minccino o a oshawott :D No me abraces,mejor vete porque............ESTOY LOCAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:14 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la re-bienvenida nico, ni imagine que aparecerias por aquí. Quienes siguen? quienes son nuevos? Bueno creo que los impresionaré tengo muchas ideas, pero me concentraré más en el reality porque no tengo nada de tiempo. Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 23:07 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Esto... ehm...perdon olvidaba eso jeje pero encerio necesito eso de los animales=tipos. Es para unos fakes Archivo:Magikarp_mini.gif'El 98% del mundo se olvida de Dororo y de MagikarpArchivo:MAGIKARP_I.gifSi formas parte del mencionado 2%Archivo:Dororo_MM.pngHaz conocer a Dororo y a Magikarp 00:43 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Puedes Darme la base para hacer huevos de mis fakemon PORFA!!!!! Archivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif¡El editor mas divertido! Dejame un mensaje lee mi saga visita mi región y mira mis fakemonArchivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif 01:48 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Dos cosas Como Flygonic ha vuelto sera de nuevo Adm. y Frost Red ya cumple los requisitos pero resulta que hay un problema, no se como hacerles administradores, le doy a contribuciones, luego a grupo o algo asi y la lista donde pone administrador y todo eso se me esta bloqueado, solo puedo volver a uno moderador del chat asi que: #Ayudame con mi problema #Vuelveles adm. Eso es todo a y FELUZ HANUKA, espera no, FELUZ HALLOWEEN!!! El Maestro del Suspense 17:11 29 oct 2011 (UTC) ten Archivo:Postal_happy_halloween.png Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 09:31 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Hi Creo que tngo todos los requisittos para ser admin. ¿puedo serlo? [[User:Dark LUGIA098|''Lugia para lo que quieras]] [[User talk:Dark LUGIA098|¿problem?]] [[User blog:Dark LUGIA098|Metete un poco aqui]] 18:54 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok... no pasa nada [[User:Dark LUGIA098|Lugia para lo que quieras]] [[User talk:Dark LUGIA098|¿problem?]] [[User blog:Dark LUGIA098|Metete un poco aqui]] 17:00 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Inscripsion a Peb Hola Nicolas Cuando te inscribistes a PEB solo pusistes 3 pokemons en tu inscripsion y no pusistes si evolucionaban o no. Asi que necesito que me envies un mensaje con la inscrision completa Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Abra_mini.gif y mi otra serie Archivo:Kadabra_mini.gif 15:16 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Veras para un epi de Halloween, hize una caraMM de el de Scream, usando la caraMM del encapuchado para la base (quedando asi Archivo:Scream.png) y entonces Frost Red la puso junto a otra en su especial de Halloween sin permiso, yo le dije que me era mio y que tenia que haberme pedido permiso pero el dice que no, que como la caraMM se hizo a partir de otra no es mia La cuestion es que para hacer un OC se coje uno de los juegos y se modifica no? Pues eso hize yo eso asi que me robo las imagenes, el dice que yo no la hice y por eso no es robar pero yo si la hize asi que es robo no? Quien tiene razon? El Maestro del Suspense 15:35 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Entonces Cuando le mande a WDP un mensaje si me deja usar la base, sin embargo Frost Red a ROBADO la imagen que modifique, asi que cuando mande el mensaje y si WDP me responde que si puedo usar no habre robado y Frost Red si por usarla sin permiso del autor, es decir yo no? El Maestro del Suspense 15:50 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Burocrata creo que ya debería ser burócrata, las razones son obvias ¬¬мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 21:22 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola nicolás como te va.Me gustaría preguntarte como crear una plantilla? Espero tu respuesta. Te gusta Mudkip? 21:08 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Cumpleaños Feliz cumpleaños Nicolas te regalo este pastel Archivo:Torta_nicolas.png Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png y mi otra serie Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png 15:55 16 nov 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KZg0RbRHEs HAPPY BIRTHAY!!! For you:Archivo:FeliZidades_Nico!!.pngArchivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 16:40 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Nicolás toma tu regalo:Archivo:Grasaur.png Que cumplas muchos más. Te gusta Mudkip? 16:46 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday to you! Felicidades Nico. Mi regalo... me lo he dejado en el coche. En seguida te lo traigo... Jaja, no hombre, aquí tienes: Sprites_para_Nico.png Para tí, te mejoro a 8 fakémon creados por ti. Si no quieres usarlos, no importa: como todos los regalos, si no te gusta lo devuelvo a la tienda y te compro otro n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 17:03 16 nov 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas........ ¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!! Archivo:Snowing_sprite.png espero que te guste, aunque no es nada.......... Por cierto, ¿puedes trasladar la página de usuario de Oshawott&minccino a la mía? P.D Soy Oshawott&minccino RedNeburí 19:09 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Happy Cumpleaños!(poder bilingüe!(?)) Lo mismo que en 2010 .-. pero con un regalo!: Archivo:Ine_New_Sprite.png No se si te guste pero, buéh, es mi regalo. Archivo:PrincessSong2.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'The song of Princess Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'is sad and healer']]Archivo:PrincessSong.gif 19:27 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Siento n Felicidades!! Siento no haberte felicitado antes, es que he tenido muchos deberes....Bueno, como decía: ¡¡Felicidades!! Ahora mismo me pongo con tu regalo o3o Archivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngSabes quien soy •y tienes ganas de conocermeArchivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngCotillea un poco por ahí ¡y Entretente un poco! 19:48 16 nov 2011 (UTC) HB Japi birdai! jelou nico, no sabia que hacerte asi que...etto...mañana te doy regalo*corre desesperadamente a la tienda* 'Archivo:Magikarp_mini.gif'El 98% del mundo se olvida de Dororo y de MagikarpArchivo:MAGIKARP_I.gifSi formas parte del mencionado 2%Archivo:Dororo_MM.pngHaz conocer a Dororo y a Magikarp' 23:31 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Abuso Nico,como admin,es mi deber informarte que Pika/Plus,abusa de sus poderes Archivo:Pruebas_Pluss.png y si no me crees,observa http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:PermisosUsuarios/Frost_Red ahí se ve como Pika/Plus está abusando de sus poderés para controlar el chat,ya que explo y yo empezamos a hablar de futbol Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 23:44 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Sólo... ...molesto a veces con cosas así, pero como ya viste, les devolví a ambos todos sus poderes casi al momento. Si... se que para empezar no debería ser admin, pero en fin, si le molesta tanto no vuelvo a abusar de poder...▲▼Pikah~ Visita la fabrica de monos~▲▼'' 00:32 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Chat Hola, tengo un problema con el chat. No se si es mi usuario, es la wiki, o mi red, que no me va el chat, es solo a mi o a ti te funciona? PD:Contestame en el mismo mensaje, ya que la discusión me va mal. Archivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngSabes quien soy •y tienes ganas de conocermeArchivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngCotillea un poco por ahí ¡y Entretente un poco! 20:41 18 nov 2011 (UTC) A mi no me funciona, pero como dice en el rincon de la comunidad puedes usar este --Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:14 19 nov 2011 (UTC) A mi me pasa lo mismo que a Daru No puedo enviar mensajes en el chat y cuando los envio no se ven Archivo:Torchic_mini.gifSoy RedNeburí,antes Oshawott&minccinoArchivo:Torchic_mini.gif Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif¿Hablamos? ComentaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gif Archivo:Oshawott_Caminando.gifApuntate a mi serie ¡¡¡Últimos días!!!Archivo:Oshawott Caminando.gif Cambio de requisitos... Bueno, le estaba devolviendo el puesto a Mew Doctor, blablablá, y ví los requisitos para los puestos de Administradores y eso. Y (no es que a mi me importe, igual me puedo poner y quitar eso cuando quiera...) me parece que no son los que se deben; al decir que se necesitan más artículos y más ediciones, se esta apoyando a lo mismo del contenido basura que crece, y que ya muchos han manifestado que estan en contra. Mi propuesta es cambiar esos dos requisitos, y reemplazarlos por cosas como: hacer cosas de buena calidad, ser amigable, ser servicial, etc. ▲▼Pikah~ Visita la fabrica de monos~▲▼ 03:37 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola, una pregunta Hola Nicolas queria preguntarte como pueden aparecer mis series, blogs, etc en el "Noticiario Poke-Noti" Archivo:Electrico_TCG.png Archivo:026-RAICHU.gif Cortecia de su amigable vecino, Electro Archivo:026-RAICHU.gifArchivo:Electrico_TCG.png Gracias Gracias por aclarar mi duda, por cierto el otro dia (ayer xP) lei RL es muy buena, ademas el fake que es un pajaro electrico (perdona por no poner el nombre, es que no me acuerdo) y crowyena me gustan mucho =) Archivo:Electrico_TCG.pngArchivo:026-RAICHU.gifCortecia de su amigable vecino, ElectroArchivo:026-RAICHU.gifArchivo:Electrico_TCG.png Nico-Sempai (No me preguntes que significa,porque no te lo diré) Te traigo un postulante Contra su voluntad a Admin Usuario:Kyogre y otros yo creo que cumple los requisitos 1-Tiene más de 5000 ediciones 2-Suele estar muy activo 3-No se entero de esto Es muy amigable Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 13:04 21 nov 2011 (UTC) ^^ Nicolás... MEH VALE LAH VUENA HOTROGRAFÍA :D y aqui está tu huevo archivo:Huevo de Reuniclus.png <- ecolsiona mañana porque ya teiens demasiadas ediciones, no necesitas más ¬¬мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 20:31 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Toma unas cosas mias para tu dex,la RL dex. Toma estos pokes. Archivo:Leaftoleafk.png-Archivo:Leafcontiffty.png-Archivo:Leafcurtink.png Xao.Elglaceoncreciente.PD.Yo tambien siento no haberte dado regalo,es que no sabia cuando es tu cumple,tomate esto como un regalo.PD2.Entra al chat(No,ese no,este) GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMENN!!!!!!!!! *Se inclina a lo japonés* Lamento haberme olvidado de tu cumple,me apresure para hacerte un regalo,así que ten Archivo:Fantil_New_Sprite.png (...) como dice juus,el zoom distorsiona el tamaño ¿Que te parece? ¿Esta correctamente sombreado PD: GOMEEN!!!!! D: Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 02:00 24 nov 2011 (UTC) =(pokenster)= hola soy jose.y me gusta los pokemon,call of duti y los digimon. ... Le dí fondo transparente a Sirena: Archivo:Sirena_sprite.png ah y Crystal Sereia(Nota:lo hice a propósito porque se que es el nombre japonés de sirena ._.) Archivo:Crystal_Sereia_Sprite.png Archivo:PrincessSong2.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'The song of Princess Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'is sad and healer']]Archivo:PrincessSong.gif 17:36 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Los sprites que te di Pues que cuando termines de editar los sprites me los enseñes,no es que quiera que me los devuelvas,es que quiero verlos.Elglaceoncreciente. 12:55 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Toma un regalito y otro de navidad Archivo:Anime_chibi.png Archivo:Regalo_para_nicolas..png Elglaceoncreciente. 17:28 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Em... Espero que no te enfades en lo que te digo ahora, lo digo de buena fé. ¿Puedes cambiar a Jake por Henry o Sirena? Es que creo que Jake es un simple recolor de Lectro y si quieres que salgan los dos (Jake y Sirena) Pues que salgan. Tú decides. Espero no haberte hecho enfadar. Adiós ♦ Johann ♠ New ♣ Generation ♦ 20:37 27 nov 2011 (UTC) inscris para las inscripciones de CEP pon los Pokemon version Gif NBGotrunksMegaGuerrero 18:20 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Este es el link : Pokémon Viajando en el Amanecer Perdon por las molestias D: ♦ Johann ♠ New ♣ Generation ♦ 19:58 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Hazlo por los niños,los regalos y las noticias(?) Porfavor,dejame ayudarte en pokenotiiiiii,te dare un regalo,es un pokemon legendario para tu deeeeeeeex.Toooooma,Archivo:Firegrat.png.Elglaceoncreciente. 17:02 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Pues entonces que sea normal. Pero tienes que hacer tu las evoluciones.Elglaceoncreciente. 17:15 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola nico Hola nico he visto que has levantado esta wiki! te felicito ahora quiero volver me dejarias? en esta wiki hay mas paz y tranquilidad! Sobre Mí No has dicho nada sobre mí en las Poke-Notis, a pesar que terminé la Película EEDP y he anunciado el lanzamiento de una futura serie: LHLC ¿Puedes poner eso en las Poke Notis, por favor? Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 17:44 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Porque Porque has puesto mis pokemon en mantenimiento,eso ya esta terminado.Elglaceoncreciente. 16:09 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Estan mejor asi???? Pues eso.Elglaceoncreciente. 16:31 6 dic 2011 (UTC) DE VERDAD?????? DE VERDAD QUE NUNCA TE HAN DADO LA BIENVENIDA???????????POBRE,YO LE DI LA BIENVENIDA A ARBITRER.Elglaceoncreciente. 17:17 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Por lo de Wormadam Has puesto al Wormadam con rasguños,acaso le pasa lo mismo que al de Gonert o soy yo.Elglaceoncreciente. 18:44 9 dic 2011 (UTC)